Sosiality Kiel
by Racchi Dolgatari
Summary: After doing the "Adult Ceremony", Kiel must doing a ceremony to join into the sosiality world, named 'Organization Superior of Sosiality'. But, many problems coming. How he doing after?


**A/n : Loh kok ada lagi? Ya nggak apa-apalah. Ini cuma Fanfict "After Story" dari Color of Season. Nggak bakal panjang, cuma nyeritain masa-masa Kiel setelah menjalani upacara Kedewasaan. Paling One-shot. Review loh *Sharp eyes***

**Title : Sosiality Kiel**

**Summary: After doing the "Adult Ceremony", Kiel must doing a ceremony to join into the sosiality world, named 'Organization Superior of Sosiality'. But, many problems coming. How he doing after?**

**Genre : Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : K+**

**Warning: OC, Kiel's POV, some not good in works...**

Rune Factory 4 XSEED Games

Racchi Dolgatari Present

"Apa? Debut di dunia Sosialita?" Kaget kakakku itu, Forte-neesan sambil keheranan .

"Iya Nee-san. Aku ingin bisa diakui dunia Sosialita." Kataku memohon dengan amat sangat.

"Kenapa harus cepat sekali? Kau punya alasan masuk dunia Sosialita?"

"Bentar lagi kan ada Pesta Undangan buat satu Selfia di Sharance, dan itu pesta SOSIALITA, NEE-SAN!" Kataku menaikkan suara.

"Nggak masuk akal. Memangnya kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk itu?"

"Ayolah Nee-san, nggak susah-susah banget koook..." Rayuku.

"Apa maksudnya 'susah-susah banget?' bukan itu yang kukhawatirkan, tapi kalau sikap kamu kayak gini sih, kakak nggak mau. Bisa mencemar nama baik, Kiel-kun..."

"Tapi Nee-san..."

"Pokoknya kamu harus jaga sikap terlebih dahulu. Mengerti? Sekarang pergi ke luar sana. Ngobrol sama siapa gitu."

"Mengerti..." Kataku sedih dan pergi menemui Racchi yang kebetulan bersama Doug.

"Hai Kiel! Kenapa muram gitu?" Sapa Racchi.

"Iya ih. Nggak kayak biasanya." Kata Doug.

"Ada masalah apa sih? Kalau kita pastinya bisa bantu." Tanya Racchi.

"Yah, sebenarnya, aku cuma mau debut dunia Sosialita..." Kataku lemas.

"Hah, pasti gara-gara undangan waktu itu ya?" Ungkap Doug.

"Yah memang kenapa? Kakakmu tidak mengizinkannya ya?" Tanya Racchi sambil meminum susu murni dingin.

"Ya... Katanya aku masih harus menjaga sikapku..." Kataku lemaaaas.

"Wah, kenapa? Kau nakal ya?" Kata Doug sembarangan.

"NGGAK DOUG!" Teriakku dan aku sedikat berisak-isak.

"Doug, jaga dong omongan kamu itu. Jangan langsung menuduh. Jadi kenapa?" Tanya Racchi sambil mengingatkan Doug.

"Kakakku cuma.. Belum menyadarinya..." Kataku sambil menyusutkan tangisanku.

"Hmmm... Apa mungkin masih ada yang salah bagimu..." Gumam Doug.

"APA SIH?!" Teriakku sambil menarik kerah depan Doug.

"Errrgghhh... Lepaskan Kiel!" Kata Doug yang sesak.

"KAU SELALU MENUDUHKU, DAN AKU TAK PERNAH MENUDUHMU! KAU SELALU BERBUAT JAHIL KEPADAKU, TAPI AKU TAK PERNAH MARAH KEPADAMU! COBA, APAKAH ITU BISA DISEBUT TEMAN? HAAAA?!" Bentakku dan aku langsung mendorong Doug.

"Kiel!"

"Uggghhh... Ayolah! Tidak biasanya kau lepas kendali seperti ini! Apa ada yang salah denganmu? Apa satu hal yang sepele dapat merubah dirimu?" Kata Doug dan aku pun langsung termenung.

"Ah..."

"Kiel, memangnya debut di dunia Sosialita adalah segalanya bagimu?" Kata Racchi tegas.

"..." Aku tetap tak berkata apapun.

"Dan demi itu kau rela mengorbankan temanmu sendiri?" Lanjut Racchi.

"...!" Aku hanya terbangun dari tundukkanku.

"... Jika kau lakukan itu... Berarti kau bajingan, Kiel." Kata Racchi menutupi pembicaraan ini. Aku langsung terduduk.

"Ayo Doug." Kata Racchi sambil mengajak Doug menjauh dariku.

"... Aku bodoh... Kau benar Racchi... *sob* aku bukan apa-apa... Dan kurasa... Aku terlalu bodoh.. Bodoh... Bodoh! Aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri!" Kataku dalam hati. Aku langsung pulang ke rumahku sambil menangis.

"Kau kenapa Kiel?" Tanya Kakakku yang melihatku menangis.

"Nee-san, sebaiknya aku tidak usah *sob* bergabung dalam dunia sosialita. Ini sama saja dengan membuang teman-temanku! Aku tidak butuh!" Kataku yang menangis di pangkuan kakakku.

"Ummm... Coba jelaskan apa yang baru terjadi." Kata Forte-neesan dan aku pun menceritakan semuanya..."

"Begitu ya..." Kata Kakakku itu sesudah mendengar ceritaku.

"Iya... Aku begitu bodoh.. Bodoh... BODOH!" Aku pun mulai frustasi dengan diriku sendiri.

"Tapi kau tak bisa menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Kiel..."

"Memangnya aku mau menyalahkan siapa lagi! Kakak ini kenapa sih!"

"Kau sadar akan kesalahanmu sendiri. Jadi kau tidak perlu menyalahkan diri!"

"Aku mengerti, tapi aku tak mau menerima ini!"

"Jadi kakak benar, kan, kalau kamu belum layak bergabung di dunia Sosialita! Kau terlalu naif!"

"Apa setidaknya kakak mengerti? Bantu aku menjadi anak yang bertanggung jawab!"

"Ah, kalau cuma ngomong begitu, kakak belum mau."

"AKU BERSEDIA SEPENUH HATI UNTUK MENJADI ANAK YANG BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"Tekad bagus!" Kata kakakku yang tampak 'mengalihkan' perhatian awalku.

"Jadi mulai sekarang, kau setidaknya belajar dari sehari-hari!" Lanjutnya.

"*sob* i-iya.. Nee-san... *sob*"

"Ayolah, kau kan laki-laki. Jangan banyak mengeluh ya!"

"Iya!" Kataku membulatkan tekad dan menyusutkan air mataku.

(Racchi's Side)

"Hmmm... Kenapa sih si Kiel itu?" Bentak Doug yang waktu itu bersama Lest, Dylas, Racchi, Vishnal.

"Loh, memang kenapa sih?" Tanya Lest.

"Itu, dia bentak-bentak aku." Kata Doug sebal.

"Kok bisa sih?" Tanya Dylas.

"Entahlah! Aku cuma bilang 'kayaknya ada yang salah denganmu' aja dibentak!"

"Euh, itu sih kamu juga salah, suruh siapa ngomong kayak gitu. Udah tahu dia itu sensitif." Jelas Vishnal.

"Udahlah, jangan nyalahin dia terus, nanti makin berat dia jadinya.." Ingat Racchi.

"Masa bodo! Pokoknya aku nggak mau ketemu dia lagi! Dasar munafiq!" Kata Doug meningkatkan emosinya.

"Hei! Kamu kayak anak kecil aja! Nyimpan dendam itu nggak baik tau!" Kata Lest memberi peringatan.

"Huh! Nggak peduli!"

"Hmmm... Jadi si rambut merah ini masih kesetanan..." Gumam Dylas.

"Apa maksudnya kesetanan, kuda?!" Maki Doug.

"K-k-ku-kuda? Kau keterlaluan Doug! Lebih baik kau keluar dari sini!" Kata Dylas yang emosi.

"Terse-"

"Duh! Kalian bisa nggak sih berhenti? Kayak anak kecil aja, menyelesaikan masalah dengan berantem! Nggak ada manfaatnya tau!" Kata Racchi keras dan memotong perkataan Doug.

"Jangan potong kata-kataku, Racchi! Terserah apa mau kalian, aku lebih baik tanpa kalian yang sok memerintahku!" Kata Doug sambil melengos pergi.

"Tunggu Doug!" Cegat Lest. Namun dia keburu pergi.

"Biarkan saja!" Kata Dylas ngambek.

"Hei Dylas, kamu juga jangan kepengaruh perpecahan antara Doug sama Kiel, nanti kalau kita semua terpecah belah... Bagaimana?" Kata Vishnal memberi nasehat.

"Jangan sok menasehatiku! Kau cuma _butler!_ Kau tidak berhak memerintahku!" Kata Dylas makin ngambek.

"A-apa! Teman tidak dilihat dari jabatannya, namun hatinya! Tak peduli serendah apapun jabatanku, aku akan mengingatkan teman yang berada di luar batas!"

"Omong kosong!"

"Grrr... Awas Kau!"

"Hentikan! Kalian ingin terpecah belah seperti Doug dan Kiel? Jangan lakukan itu! Hentikan pertengkaran kalian! Ini justru akan menambah masalah!" Kata Lest memberi nasehat.

"Jangan ikut campur Lest! Aku sedang berurusan dengan _Butler_ omong kosong ini!" Bentak Dylas.

"Siapa yang kau sebut '_Butler_ omong kosong'? Dasar kuda lumping!" Bentak Vishnal.

"Duuuuuh! Kalian sudah melewati batas! Hentikan pertengkaran ini sekarang juga!" Kata Racchi berusaha melerai.

"Hmph! Aku nggak akan pernah ingin bertemu denganmu!" Bentak Dylas dengan volume yang bertambah.

"Aku juga!" Kata Vishnal sambil meleletkan lidahnya. Dan mereka pergi melalui jalan yang beda.

"Duh, bagaimana ini Lest? Kita semua akan terpecah belah!" Kata Racchi khawatir.

"Hanya ada satu cara. Kita harus minta tolong Kiel untuk menyatukan kita kembali!" Usul Lest.

"Baiklah, ayo ke rumahnya!"

(Back to normal)

"Wah, sekarang kau sudah menjadi lebih baik, ya." Puji Forte-neesan.

"Heeehe. Arigatou! Menurut kakak begitu?"

"Iya. Kakak bisa jelas merasakan perbedaannya. Eh, itu ada yang datang. Siapa? Coba periksa, Kiel!" Suruh kakakku itu dan aku pun membuka pintunya.

"Racchi? Lest?" Kataku kebingungan.

"Kiel, tolong kami! Doug, Vishnal, dan Dylas menjadi marahan! Kami mencoba untuk melerainya, tapi gagal! Aku minta bantuanmu!" Kata Lest dengan gaya memohon.

"Loh, ada Racchi-kun dan Lest-san. Ada apa nih?" Tanya Forte-neesan yang tiba-tiba datang di belakangku.

"Begini, teman kami sedang marahan, jadi kami meminta Kiel untuk menolong kami menghancurkan rantai kebencian di antara mereka." Jelas Racchi dengan bahasa yang didramatistir.

"Cih, bahasanya. Tapi ini menarik juga. Kalau kau bisa melerai mereka... Maka aku akan membantumu mewujudkan 'itu'!" Kata Forte-san semangat.

"Ya!" Kataku semangat. Dan aku mencoba untuk memutuskan rantai kebencian di antara mereka. Dan yang paling pertama, aku coba untuk mengarah Vishnal.

"Vishnal..." Kata Lest sebegitu kami menemukannya.

"Apa sih? Sudah tahu aku lagi marahan sama si kuda! Dan lagi-"

"Hentikan itu Vishnal. Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Dylas itu menjadi tidak baik. Namun setiaknya kau memikirkan... Kalau kita terpecah belah, tidak ada lagi yang tak akan peduli kepada kita! Jadi kita perlu bersatu kembali dan hidup dalam harmoni!" Dan begitu kata-kata itu merasuki pikiran Vishnal, dua detik kemudian dia menjadi tersadar...

"Kau benar Kiel... Tampaknya aku sudah berbuat salah kepada Dylas. Baiklah, aku akan maafkan dia!"

"Wah... Syukurlah." Kata Racchi tenang. Lalu, kami menemui Dylas dan kami menyapanya.

"Dylas-kun..." Kata Racchi dibuat memelas.

"Apa sih? Sudah tahu aku lagi _bad mood!_ Dan lagi, kenapa bawa si _butler_ omong kosong itu?"

"Yah, Dylas... Tampaknya aku harus minta maaf..." Kata Vishnal sambil tertunduk.

"Dylas, kau yang hidup dalam kesepian nanti tidak akan ada tempat kau kembali. Jadi maafkanlah temanmu itu. Karena kita satu! Karena kita merupakan sahabat yang tak terpisahkan! Karena kita... Adalah peraih harapan!" Dan sama seperti Vishnal, perlu 2 detik untuk membuat kalimat itu meresap pada Dylas.

"Iya, kau benar Kiel. Baiklah, aku maafkan perbuatanmu itu. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya aku dulu yang memulai." Kata Dylas meminta maaf kepada Vishnal.

"Yah, aku memaafkannya kok."

"Jadi kali ini tinggal prioritas utamanya..." Gumam Lest.

"Benar juga Kiel. Cobalah, berjuang ya!" Kata Racchi memberi semangat. Dan di tengah perjalanan, kami menemukannya tengah duduk di bench.

"Doug..."

"..."

"Kau masih marah terhadapku ya?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Oke. Kau masih marah terhadapku. Tapi kau harus ingat, kemarahan tidak akan menyelesaikan sesuatu.."

"Aku tahu itu."

"... Ergh..."

"Ayo Kiel..." Bisik Lest dan Racchi memberi dukungan. Dan yak!

"Doug, waktu itu aku memang keterlaluan. Tapi kalau hanya memendamnya, itu hanya akan tetap seperti itu. Kita punya tujuan bersama, untuk membuat hal yang baru. Namun, kalau hanya memendam tidak akan membuat hal baru..." Kulihat raut mukanya menjadi raut muka sadar akan sesuatu.

"... Jadi kalau boleh mencipatakan hal baru, bolehkah aku bermaafan denganmu?" Kataku mengakhiri perselisihan ini. Perlu 5 detik untuknya, dan dia menadahkan tangannya sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku pun ikut tersenyum.

"Aku maafkan hal itu Kiel. Maaf juga perkataanku waktu itu terlalu mendesak bagimu..." Kata Doug. Aih, senangnya... Kami pun berjabat tangan.

"Sykurlah, jadi semuanya kembali ke semula ya?" Tanya Lest.

"Yah." Kata Racchi tenang.

"Wooo~ hooo~ Kiel!" Tiba-tiba Forte-neesan datang.

"Nee-san?"

"Ya! Tampaknya kau sudah menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik! Dan aku juga tadi sudah meminta Wells untuk memperkenalkan dirimu di dunia Sosialita!" Kata Forte-neesan. Dan itu membuatku bahagia sekali.

"Widih. Selamat ya~" Kata Vishnal memberi selamat.

"Ya, kali ini aku sangat senang.."

"Makanya kita harus siap-siap! Besok pestanya!"

"Ah, begitu? Kalau begitu kami duluan ya!" Kata Racchi pergi ke rumahnya.

"Sayounara!" Kataku dan Forte-neesan.

"Wah, semua yang berada di sini lebih keren!" Kata Lest begitu memasuki mansion pesta Sosialita di Sharance ini.

"Iya ya. Suasana terlihat begitu eksotis." Kata Racchi memberi pendapat.

"Ah, tuan muda Lest! Pangeran dari Selfia! Suatu kehinaan bisa bertemu anda!" Kata Sherman yang memberi salam pertama kali kepada Lest.

"Jadi ini putri dari Selfia?" Disusul oleh anak kandung Sherman, Sofia yang ikut menyambutnya.

"Jadi kali ini siapa yang baru keluar dari dunia Sosialita?" Tanya Sherman.

"Kiel." Jawab Lest tenang.

"Oh... Dan kau bukan Selfia Guardian yang lemah itu, Tuan Racchi?" Tanya Sherman.

"Hahaha... Tepat sekali." Jawab Racchi enteng.

"Ah, dia datang." Kata Lest, dan Kiel turun dari tangga dan menyapa setiap satu orang.

"Tuan Kiel! Selamat atas debutnya di dunia Sosialita!" Kata Racchi memberi selamat.

"iya! Selamat loh..." Lanjut Lest.

"Hee, makasih ya. Oh iya Doug dan yang lainnya mana?" Tanyaku.

"Itu di sana." Jawab Lest.

"Makasih ya." Dan aku pun menghampiri mereka.

"Yo, Kiel! Selamat atas debutnya!" Kata Doug memberi selamat.

"Arigatou, minna~"

"Hyaaa! Kiel-kun sekarang sudah sosialita!" Kata Forte tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya kak.. Kurasa aku akan menjaga sikapku ini!"

"Ya! Itu harusss!"

"Kiel." Kata Racchi tiba-tiba datang sambil memegang pundakku.

"Ah i-iya. Ada apa?" Tanyaku gugup.

"Karena kupikir ku sudah dewasa, aku akan mengatakan ini. Ada suatu hal yang khusus dimiliki olehmu. Kau memiliki bakat untuk mengancurkan rantai kebencian yang sedang dialami oleh manusia." Jelas Racchi.

"Namun itu belum cukup kalau hanya teman saja, kau harus menghancurkan rantai kebencian seluruh umat manusia! Bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia?" Lanjut Racchi. Awalnya aku berpikir dulu... Dan aku memutuskan...

"Tentu saja!" Dan semua yang ada di sana aku saksikan sedang tersenyum.

-Fin-

Hontou ni Arigatou!


End file.
